


ChangminHo Q&A

by Crizz



Series: ChangminHo Q&A [1]
Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-24
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-02-26 20:45:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2665745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crizz/pseuds/Crizz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I posted a list of questions on Tumb1r that anyone wants me to answer for their 'ship' (Though apparently everyone wants Changmin/Yunho couple..so~ okay.. ^^)</p><p>Each chapter is a oneshot of its own.. though I would include any question/answer related to them as well (sometimes the readers requested for sequel/continuation of certain answer).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Questions List

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to answer as close as possible to their personalities as I observed from them.  
> Saying that, I can't help but indulged my romantic side too :p

  1. \- How do they fall asleep? Wake up? Any daily rituals?
  2. \- How’s their team work? Do they share well?
  3. \- Are they open about their relationship? How do they feel about public displays of affection?
  4. \- First impression of each other? Was it love at first sight?
  5. \- Nicknames? Pet names? Any in-jokes?
  6. \- Any tasks that are always left to one person?
  7. \- What annoys them the most about their partner? Would they change it if they could?
  8. \- What do the like best about their partner?
  9. \- Do they discuss big issues? Religion? Marriage? Children? Death?
  10. \- Who drives? Cooks? Does the handiwork? Cleans? Pays the bills? Handles the public?
  11. \- Do they celebrate holidays? Anniversaries?
  12. \- Is there a wedding? What was the proposal like? Any kind of honeymoon?
  13. \- What do they do for fun? Do they have a favorite activity or do they like to switch things up?
  14. \- Anything they both dread?
  15. \- How adventurous are they?
  16. \- Do they keep secrets? Lie? Cheat?
  17. \- What would make them break up? Would it be permanent?
  18. \- What are their dates like? How long do/did they date? Do they ever feel the need to take a break from each other?
  19. \- What do they fight about? What are their arguments like? How do they make up?
  20. \- What does their home look like? Their room?
  21. \- Do they share any interests or hobbies?
  22. \- Does their work ever interfere with the relationship?
  23. \- How do they hug? Kiss? Tease? Flirt? Comfort?
  24. \- Any doubts about the relationship?
  25. \- How much time do they spend together? Do they share their feelings, or hold things in?
  26. \- How do their friends feel about their relationship? Their families?
  27. \- Do they have kids? Grow old together? Split up?
  28. \- What are their vacations like?
  29. \- How do the handle disasters or emergencies? Minor injuries? Sickness?
  30. \- Could they manage a long distance relationship?
  31. \- Do they have finish each other’s sentences? Pick up any phrases or habits from each other? Know when the other is hiding something?
  32. \- Do they ever get into trouble? Is it serious, or are they just mischievous?
  33. \- What kind of presents do they get each other? Do they only do it on special occasions?
  34. \- Do they have any pets?
  35. \- Do they bring out the best in each other, or the worst? Do they have a fatal flaw?
  36. \- What’s their greatest strength as a couple? Their weakness?
  37. \- How much would they be willing to sacrifice for the other? Any lines they refuse to cross?
  38. \- What are they like in the bedroom? Any kinks/fetishes/turn-ons? Anything they won’t do?
  39. \- Who initiated the relationship? Who kissed who first?When did they realize they were in love?
  40. \- Any special memories? Do they have a special place they like to go to?
  41. \- Are they party-goers? What are they like when they’re drunk? Does it happen often?
  42. \- Do they let each other get away with things that would normally bother them?
  43. \- Do they talk often? What about?
  44. \- Are the comfortable with each other? Anything they have to have their privacy for?
  45. \- Any special dreams or goals they have as a couple? Any heartbreaks? Regrets?




	2. #4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter of my 'Green Monster' series referred to this scene of Changmin/Yunho first met

> **Anonymous asked: Homin, #4.**
> 
> **HoMinHo #4 : First impression of each other? Was it love at first sight?**

 

 

 _LOVE_  at first sight?

Heavens, NO.

 

 _But_ …they certainly made an impression on each other.

 

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 

**Headcannon**

 

 

"I’m going to bring you to see those who gonna be training with you.. Some of them has been here for few years already so if you have any questions or doubt, don’t hesitate to ask them, okay? Don’t be scared~ most of the trainees are really nice.. "

 

She turned and smiled at the boy trailing quietly behind her.

 

Changmin bit his lower lip slightly but quickly let it go again.. No way he would show his nervousness (God, he hopes the lady won’t see his heart pounding through the shirt)

"I’m not scared.."

 

And to show how ‘not scared’ he is, Changmin raised his chin slightly and gives her a blank ‘ _I’m cool~ nothing to see here… Just away now~_ ' look.

 

….That only served to make the lady gave him an ‘ _Aww~ puppy so cu~te_ ' look and pinch his cheeks lightly.

 

"You don’t have to worry.. The boss really likes you and I can see why.. You, Shim Changmin has the look to make it in this industry.. Now, come along.. Some of these guys might be your group mates someday. So, play nice~"

 

They came near the end of the corridor and the lady opened one of the heavy wooden door.

 

Loud fast music greets their ears when they stepped into the large dance studio.

There are.. probably around 20 or so other boys in there - few are sitting at the side watching others dancing in front of a large mirror that runs made up the entire one side of the room. There’s also an older guy among them  - who judging by the way he shouts and scolds, is the dance instructor.

 

The lady that came in with Changmin goes up to the man - leaving Changmin to observed the trainees practicing their moves.

 

Changmin knows he can’t dance to save his life and only got accepted due to his voice (‘ _unpolished gem!_ ' declared one of the tester) and maybe his looks (apparently he's ' _cute and innocent like baby deer_ ’). Even then he could see one of the trainees is more talented than others.

 

It’s that  _look_  in his eyes, Changmin decided, that separate the guy from others..

 

When the instructor goes to speak to the lady staff, other trainees took the opportunity to relax a bit and not do the choreographed moves too intensely (some of them even stopped completely and just starts joking around with each other).

 

Not the boy though.

 

He keeps on dancing - each moves just as sharp, just as intense as if the instructor is breathing down his neck.

He doesn’t even spare a glance at the newcomers and just concentrate on getting each steps perfectly.

And even with a sweat running down the side of his temple and down his neck, Changmin could see the slight smile adorning the boy’s lips.. And the light in his eyes are…  _mesmerizing_.

 

He’s not a dancer.

Heck, he barely  _likes_  singing..

 

But

 

Looking at how  **happy**  the boy is when he is flowing from one step to the other - twirling and popping and jumping..

 

Changmin wonders how it feels like to have something to be that passionate about.. and to strive for a dream that you willing let somebody else shouts and screams at you just for that glimpse of a chance you  _might_  make it.

 

"Changmin-ah?"

 

Startled, Changmin turned to see the lady staff beckoned to him to come closer towards her.

 

"Okay guys! Gather here for a bit.. Donghae, turns off the music, please"

The dance instructor called the other trainees over.

 

"This is Shim Changmin. He will be joining SM family from now on and is the youngest hoobae at the moment - handpicked by the president himself. So please no bullying, no playing pranks. Be nice.

Um.. lessee.. Ah~ Yunho.”

 

The boy that Changmin been observing before raised his arm and stepped forward,

"Yes, hyung."

 

"Changmin, this is Jung Yunho. He will be your guide to help you settle down and..uh.. tell you about rules and practice schedule and all, okay?"

 

Before Changmin could say anything, the other boy cut him off

"What?! Why do I have to play the nanny to some rich boy?? Let someone else babysits him,hyung! You know I don’t have the time to coddle some brat.. I have to practice for that new MV tryout.."

 

What the…

Changmin could feel all the awe he earlier feels for the boy vaporizes in an instant.

 

"I don’t need a babysitter."

He said coldly to the instructor.

 

Again, the annoying boy speaks up

"See! You don’t need me.. look at him, he doesn’t even look like he wants to be here."

 

Changmin turned to the (slightly, okay!) taller boy and pushed him lightly,

"You don’t even  **know**  me, asshole. Are you always this stupid?!”

 

The boy sneered,

"I could see that you are a brat who doesn’t know how to respect those older than he is. Listen here pretty boy, if you’re here just to play around then it’ll be best if you walk away now. This is not a place for someone like you.. You wouldn’t last long.  _Just_  an advice~”

 

Changmin scoffed,

"I only respect those who deserves it. And  _ **you**  _listen to me,  _hyung_ : Keep your advice to yourself. I’ll show you how serious I am. You just wait.”

 

With that he turned and walks out of the studio lest he do something he would later regret (like kick the arrogant older boy right in between his legs~).

 

Before he closed the door, he could hear the dance instructor cleared his throat awkwardly.

 

"Well apparently kitten has claws..Didn’t see  _that_  coming~

Soonil? Could you please… before he gets lost wandering around..”

 

The instructor sighed - looking at scowling Yunho and thinking back of the scrawny albeit good looking boy that just left in a huff,

"Guess this year won’t be that boring after all~.."

 

 

**= Owari =**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, please don’t think Yunho was a jerk here.. remember, that time there were a lot of people already quit and so Yunho, our soft-hearted chibi feels all sad and hurt coz he already close with those people~..


	3. #39

> **Anonymous asked:**
> 
> **39- Who initiated the relationship? Who kissed who first? When did they realize they were in love?**
> 
> **[hominhyungs](http://hominhyungs.tumblr.com/) said:**
> 
> i’m sorry, is it just one? If it’s just one my choice is #39
> 
> **Who initiated the relationship? Who kissed who first?  When did they realize they were in love?**

 

 

Er, HoMin couple right?

 

Lessee~

 

 

**i)**

**Changmin would initiate the relationship** :

 

It’ll be just casual

‘ _we’re both adult male with healthy appetite, hyung.. It’s insane that they expect us to stay celibate! C’mon hyung~ don’t worry.. It’ll just be like ‘I scratch your back, you scratch mine’ kinda thing.. Doesn’t mean that we’re gay.._ ’

sex thing.

 

And Yunho? Well.. Yunho will follow (though with hesitation at first) because when it comes down to it, there is nothing in this world that Yunho would deny Changmin of  ~~and because he already so in love with the maknae that if this is all he can get, well then so be it.~~

 

 

**ii)**

**Yunho would kiss Changmin first**.

 

He didn’t plan to actually..

 

It was just one of those spur of the moment thing:

In this case~ when Changmin was dicing and cooking and scolding Yunho for being so clumsy.

and Yunho is sitting on the counter - legs dangling and fiddling with his hands (two of the fingers now sporting a couple of band-aids), feeling a bit sorry for himself (and also hungry).

 

_Thump!_

 

Yunho jumped a bit when Changmin slapped the counter top - arms on either side of him.

 

"Are even listening to me, hyung? Be more careful.. please~! What you would have done if I didn’t stop by? You could’ve bleed to d…mmph.."

 

Yunho drew back and opened his eyes (when did he close them?) and licked his lips (Oohh sweet~ did Changmin ate some chocolate before he came her?).

 

He blinked at Changmin who still have that gobsmacked ‘deer in headlights’ look and put on his best ‘I’m a cute puppy’ face.

"I’m sorry~"

 

Changmin looks lost for a bit there before shaking his head and turned away to check on the ramen cooking on the stove,

 

"Don’t think you’re off the hook yet.."

He grumbles.

 

Yunho grin happily,

"Wouldn’t dream of it~.."

 

And he didn’t mentioned how adorable it is that he could see that the tips of Changmin’s ears are turning bright red.

 

 

**iii)**

 

**Yunho**

 

One day Yunho had a bad bad  _BAD_  case of food poisoning.. He’d been purging and throwing up and by the end of the day he feels (and looks) half-dead.

 

Changmin enters the living room and truth be told, Yunho feels like crying coz as much as he adores the maknae~ he’s not in the mood for his teasing and trolling..

 

But surprisingly the younger man didn’t say anything aside just bundling Yunho back to bed after making sure he had some liquid into him. And after cleaning up a bit, the maknae went into the room where Yunho - despite his exhaustion, is restlessly tossing and turning and groaning due to his sore stomach.

 

Without saying anything, Changmin slipped into the bed behind Yunho and curls up around him - gently placing his big warm hand on top of Yunho’s tummy and rubbed it gently.

 

The warmth of his hand seeped through the thin cotton shirt and eased the sore tummy and before long Yunho found himself lulled to sleep.

 

He woke up the next morning to the sound of pouring rain outside and after gingerly stretching and mentally taking note of his body reaction (creaking bones and all), he decided he feels much better than yesterday.

 

Slight snuffling noise behind him had Yunho turns over to look over his shoulder to see Changmin sleeping peacefully on the pillow next to his.

 

He laid back against the pillow and turned fully to face the maknae. He reached out and gently brushed back the stray lock of hair that covered part of that adorable face from Yunho’s greedy eyes and laughed softly as he noticed Changmin is drooling a bit on the fluffy pillow.

 

And that’s when it enters Yunho’s mind that he has fallen in love with this man. 

 

This sarcastic, playful, painfully-blunt, honest, thoughtful,  _beautiful_  man..

 

 

 

**Changmin**

 

Yunho take that one last look around the apartment they shared together for God knows how many years, put his keys on the counter top and goes to the front door where a couple of his luggage are waiting (the rest of his stuff already at his new place).

He opened the door and before he steps through it, he turned to Changmin - who still have some of his own stuff to pack and will only move out the next day, tilts his head a bit and gave the younger man a small smile.

 

"Well.. guess this is it..

goodbye Changmin-ah.."

 

And that’s when it hits Changmin.. 

 

as Yunho walks out..

 

That he’s in love.

 

 

**=Owari=**


	4. #38

>  
> 
> **Anonymous asked: That's good, number 38, please! Yunho and Changmin, of course.**
> 
> **38: What are they like in the bedroom? Any kinks/fetishes/turn-ons? Anything they won’t do?**
> 
>  

 

 

**i) What are they like in the bedroom?**

 

I think they’ll both be quite adventurous in the bedroom..

 

MAYBE at the start of their relationship, they’ll be shy ( _read: Yunho_ ) and all demure run-of-the-mill ‘military/doggy style,strictly in bedroom’ only.

 

But then after they’re more comfortable with actually being with each other, I think they’ll be more open to try new stuff. Plus with Changmin as a partner~ it’ll only be a matter of time before Yunho gets a gay Kama Sutra book (complete with pictures and diagrams!) as present (on their 100 days celebration to be exact ^^;;;). 

 

First step to  ~~introduce Yunho to a bit of~~  kinkyness:

Changmin asked Yunho to stay over for Movie Night at his place.

 

What he conveniently forgot to tell Yunho is that: Movie Night consists of some of the dirtiest kinkiest gay porn movies (if they could even qualified as that) that Changmin could find.

 

After calming the blushing fiercely Yunho down (read: grab him before he could runs out the front door, plopped him on Changmin’s laps and hold on to him like an octopus), they actually had a good time - Yunho becoming  more curious at all the …er… techniques and what-seems-to-be-impossible-if-you-don’t-have-rubber-for-bones positions.

 

Whereas Changmin just really enjoys having one Jung Yunho writhing and begging on his laps as Changmin gives him a handjob - keeping it as slow and steady as possible to keep his lover from cumming before Changmin say he could.

 

 

**ii) Kinks/Fetishes/Turn-Ons?**

 

**Changmin**

 

 

Okay, he will deny this til the day he dies.. Infact he would rather jumps off a cliff than to admit this.

 

Truth is, nothing gets Changmin hot and bothered faster than seeing Yunho in a pair of sheer silky black pantyhose.

 

Those who said Yunho doesn’t have a great ass.. well fuck you~ coz honey, you obviously has  _no_  idea how awesome Yunho ass is especially all covered in in a pair of black hose that clung like a second skin.. all smooth and silky and the way his hips sway seductively? Changmin’s mouth waters just thinking about it.

 

He loves kissing and licking those long legs while Yunho wearing the tights - starting from the very tip of Yunho’s pretty little toes, before sucking Yunho off  and afterward he wants to cum all over those smooth legs and rubs it in and watch it soak into the silky nylon..

 

Then he’s going to rip a hole in the front of them so Yunho could fuck him with them still on.

 

 

**Yunho**

 

Well~ as much as he deny it, Yunho loves it when Changmin goes all Alpha male on him..

 

Especially when the younger man is feeling jealous (admittedly sometimes it was Yunho’s fault for purposely flirting with other people), he tends to manhandle Yunho and one could bet that it would be a long and hard (pun intended) night ahead of them.

 

Yunho loves it especially when his lover brought out the handcuff and cockring for he knows that Changmin would keep him on the edge until he is all crying and begging and half-delirious with the need to cum, sometimes not even let him release then - forcing Yunho go to practice or variety/radio show painfully hard and desperate.

 

Sometimes when Yunho being extra naughty, there will even be whip and/or paddle involved..

 

Those are some  _really_  good nights.

 

 

 **iii)**   **Anything They Won’t Do?**

 

Honestly, there isn’t much that they won’t try at least once (Changmin’s great at convincing Yunho to be more adventurous) and if they like it, then it will go into their own personal list of Kama Sutra.

 

Never let it be said that the HoMin couple have a boring sex life

 

Saying that, Yunho drew the line at anything to do with watersport and scat - Well, Changmin was curious about it for a while and gingerly asked Yunho if he wants to try urinating in Changmin’s mouth..

 

But after Yunho gave him a horrified look afterwhich he threatened to burn Changmin’s laptop and throws out all his porn collection, not to mentioned it’ll be ‘ _Couch_ ' timeout for Changmin until Yunho make sure that all weird/dirty ideas been purged from his lover's mind,

 

they decided that some fetish/kinks are just too crazy for them (not to mentioned unhygienic!) and while porn is a good teacher, they don’t need to try each and every single kink out there. 

 

 

**=Owari=**


	5. #19

>  
> 
> **Anonymous asked: Changhomin couple. nº19 ^__^**
> 
> **no 19: What do they fight about? What are their arguments like? How do they make up?**
> 
>  

 

 

**i)**

Goodness~ they fight about  _anything_!

 

From the teeniest tiny thing

 

 **(C *suspicious*:**  Why are you being so eager for me to go out with Kyu tonight?

 

 **Y *shrugged*:**  Nothing. I know the schedule has been crazy this past few weeks so~ you deserve to go out and have fun with your friends..

 

 **C:**   _You_  were busy too.. Infact you were busier than I was. And yet.. here you are: practically  _shoving_  me out the door. What are you hiding?

 

 **Y:**  What are you talking about? I’m not hiding anything.

 

 **C *narrowed eyes*:**  I’m  _on_  to you, hyung. Just spill it okay.

 

 **Y *rubbed the bridge of his nose in exasperation*:**  Min.. If you don’t want to go out then don’t. If you want to, then go.. I  _really_  don’t care..

 

 **C:**  Ahah! I knew it! You are cheating on me, aren’t you?! Tell me who is it so I could kick his ass… I bet that bastard, Siwon-hyu.. ***starts ranting***

 

 **Y *looks up and pray for patience*:** ……. Why, God.. Why me? **)**

 

 

to the big life-changing matter..

 

 **(C:**  Fuck you. Just shut the fuck up!

 

 **Y:**  Could you just please listen to me for once?! This is for your own good, why can’t you understand that?!

 

 **C:**  Stop it! If you’re the one who is scared, then just say so. If you don’t think it’s worth it, then admit it! Stop playing the martyr card and say it’s for my own good because we both know fuck well that it’s your own cowardice that is stopping you now! And don’t put the blame on me..”

 

 **Y:**  You don’t understand..

 

 **C:**  No,  _YOU_  don’t understand. I love you, you idiot! And I’m not leaving you. Not now.. Not ever! **)**

 

 

 

**ii) Their arguments?**

 

Changmin is….  _Changmin_.

 

As for Yunho,  underneath that cute and fluffy sweet exterior lies a stubborn streak a mile long.

 

And.. what happens when an unstoppable force meets an immovable object?

 

**BOOM.**

 

 

 

**iii) How do they make up?**

 

Well~ it depends..

 

 

 **For small silly matters** , usually it’ll be Yunho who gives in:

 

He’ll plan all these little sweet events and surprises (not all of them ended well though~  _i.e_ , he tried cooking a 7 course meal for Changmin once - lets just say it ends up with whole building blackout, a trip to the hospital and caused Changmin to aged  _at least_  5 years in 5 minutes and Yunho had to endure a full two hours lecture, not that he minded much as Changmin fussed and kissed him in between sentences).

 

He make all this cute faces and blink those eyes innocently.

 

He’ll pout and whines and when all else fails, he will just plops on Changmin’s laps (wearing just a long over-large shirt - preferably Changmin’s) and refused to budge until the maknae either forgives him or pushes him off (and we all know how Changmin would rather cut off his own arm than to hurt Yunho).

 

 

 **For the big serious matter** , then it’ll be Changmin who will do anything to make Yunho to talk to him and give him that sweet smile again.

 

The thing is Changmin not a very romantic man, despite how he presents himself in public - unlike Yunho who could think of grand gesture of love at the drop of the hat, Changmin feels awkward at even the thought of doing all those public cutesy events.

 

Instead he goes for the subtler methods..

 

 **(-**  Yunho found his mom suddenly popped in for a visit with her special chicken herbal soup as she heard he wasn’t feeling well - which wasn’t that unusual except for the fact that TVXQ was in  _Japan_  at the time!

 

 **-**  It was a bit cold in the studio and Yunho was feeling sleepy and tired~ but the mv shooting wasn’t finished yet, the director wants just the perfect midnight sky for background or some crap like that.. He was huddling miserably on the hard stool, trying to fight off sleep and trying to convince himself that no, his throat wasn’t itchy and he’s  _NOT_  coming down with a cold..  when a staff came over with a thick comforter and a mug of hot chocolate and the news that there’s a makeshift cot inside the camp for him so he could catch few minutes of shuteye if he wants.Yunho was so grateful that he wants to cry.. (later he found out that Changmin had  _insisted_  to films his part first and volunteered to oversee and discussed with the director on the mv, with the condition that no one to bothers Yunho .. He also practically  _bullied_  the staff to set up the cot for Yunho)

 

 **-**  Yunho pouts  lightly as he gingerly pokes his ankle. Did he accidentally sprained it when he fell during practice before? It doesn’t hurt.. still~ he  _thought_  he felt a twinge when he walked just now, nothing noticeable but..

The knock on the toilet door startled him so much that he nearly fell off the seat. He asked who was it but there’s no answer. Just then a very familiar hand slides under the door and placed a small tube on the floor before retreating back and the owner quickly left the washroom. Yunho picked it up curiously and saw that it was the ligament ointment to soothe sprains and muscle aches.. He smiles softly **)**

 

… asking for forgiveness quietly.. and so sincerely that Yunho’s heart melts and he can’t help but fell a little bit more in love with the younger man and they’ll become lovey dovey and all is well within Changmin’s world again.

 

 

**=Owari=**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love this type of Changmin the most! XD


	6. #29

 

> **Anonymous asked: i really want to know about 29-How do the handle disasters or emergencies? Minor injuries? Sickness? and 26- How do their friends feel about their relationship? Their families? but if i can only ask one, 29 then. Thank you!**
> 
>  
> 
> **29. How do they handle disasters or emergencies? Minor injuries? Sickness?**

 

 

 

**i) Disasters/emergencies**

 

 

Both of them are very calm under pressure. 

 

Saying that,

where Yunho is calm and starts taking charge like an meticulous level-headed leader;

Changmin is more of a calm, cold laser-focus no-nonsense commander-like. 

 

There was this time when Yunho went for a Winter camping trip with few of his friends. 

 

It was just supposed to be two-days trip with old friends from high school that he hasn’t seen for ages: hiking~ maybe some fishing.. just a very relax short weekend break … or so that’s what Changmin thought it would be when Yunho kissed him goodbye that early Friday morning and promised not to be late (nor forget) for their Sunday dinner plan. 

 

He received the call from the forest service rangers that evening, informing that there had been a landslide and they are now calling all the emergency contact persons of missing campers. 

 

He remembers rushing to the area - mind filled with his lover’s cheerful grin from that morning as he stole Changmin’s coffee and bite Changmin’s toast.

 

He remembers feeling  frustrated at the complete lack of organization of the assembled search party and how chaotic it was under the multiple tents that they had set up just a bit beyond the edge of the forest. People were running around in panic but no one actually knows what they’re doing.

When he can’t stand it anymore (not when time is of the essence as the sun is setting and the already cold weather turns even colder with frigid wind picking up and light drizzle starts to fall, soon the already poor visibility would be even worse when the fog starts rolling in), Changmin decided ‘ _fuck with it_ ' and starts barking orders left and right - deploying small groups of 5 to cover each affected areas. 

 

There were of course few protests as Changmin wasn’t one of the rangers and by right shouldn’t even be in the makeshift command center in the main tent. He should be with other family members/friends in other tents, just because he is a celebrity doesn’t mean he could do whatever he wants.

 

However just with one sharp look from the pissed off singer, silenced most of them (tbqh, mostly out of fear rather than respect) and before long,  the young man had completely taken over the command center and had even the most senior crew snapped to attention and followed his direction.

 

Changmin himself join one of the search party - the thought of YUnho lying somewhere: hurt and cold and lonely, had him pushed through his exhaustion and keep on digging and shouts YUnho’s name until his voice is hoarse.

 

It was sometime near midnight when he received the news that one of the search parties had found the missing campers: a bit worse for the wear but all are alive and well.

 

Even so, Changmin remembers running all the way back to the tent - unable to believe that Yunho is okay until he has seen it with his own two eyes. 

 

And when he saw his lover sitting on one of the cot with the medical staff fussing around him, Changmin can’t help but rushed forward and before Yunho could say anything, he just grabbed the older man and hugged him as tightly as he possibly could (he would’ve kissed him but even then Changmin realized that they were in public and more

 

He dimly aware Yunho patting his back gently,

"I’m okay Min.. Really.. I’m sorry for making you worry like this Changmin-ah…" 

 

"You stupid  _stupid_  hyung.. Why are you so intent to give me heart attack, huh? You want me to die so quickly, is that it?”

 

He drew back a bit and cupped Yunho’s face in between his hands,

"This cannot happened again. You are not allowed to go camping or skiing or hiking or wherever the hospital not within close walking distance, arasso?!"

 

Yunho pouts and about to protest the strict (not to mentioned ridiculous) order (and who is the older one here, anyway?)

 

When someone clears their throat to catch their attention - it was one of the men that was in the different group before joining with Yunho’s own group.

 

"Uh.. Yunho-sshi? We would like to thank you. If it wasn’t for you, we could end up much worse than this.."

 

He turned to Changmin,

"It was really crazy, one second everything is fine and the next thing we know, there was a loud rumbling sound and it seemed like the ground just came up and..and this masses of trees and rocks and soil just came rolling towards us.

Everyone just starts panicking - running all over the place.. But your friend here, he was so level-headed and he took charge almost immediately. He make sure we ran away from the path of the debris flow as quickly as possible. Afterward he was the one suggested to get oriented to figure out just how far off the track we were.. Honestly, we were really lucky to have Yunho-sshi with us..”

 

Yunho blushed and shook his head,

"No.. I didn’t do anything much really.."

 

"You kept everyone calm and urge us to keep on moving.. That kept us safe.. We.. I Thank you for that.."

 

They shook hands (though Yunho still blushing) and after the man left, Changmin looked at Yunho and smirks

"A hero huh?"

 

Yunho makes a face

"Shut up."

 

"Well as happy as I am that nothing bad happened this time around, doesn’t mean I’m letting you out of my sight anytime soon.."

 

"Chang~miiinnn~~~~"

 

"And stop whining, hyung.. I’m taking you home."

 

"But my friends..?"

 

"Don’t know, don’t care. They’re alive and well, you can call them afterward."

 

 

 

**ii) Minor injuries/sickness**

 

 

It depends.. 

 

**Yunho**

 

 _Himself:_  Acts like nothing’s wrong and keep on working (while looking like death warmed over)

 

 _Changmin:_  Fuss and spoils maknae, buy whatever his bb wants~ bundles bb in thickest blankets like a burrito and waits on bb on hand and foot… ‘ _whatever bb wants, hyung will get/give/buy for you_ ' attitude

 

 

**Changmin**

 

 _Himself **:**_  To everyone else, acts normally - may~be a bit snappish than usual. To Yunho-hyung, “ _hyung… I can see the light…_ " dramatic, full of wide Bambi eyes and tears and weak voice and cough like his lungs gonna come out (yes, Yunho _will_  fall for this hook, line and sinker)

 

 _Yunho **:**_  Nag, nag, nag, nag, nag, nag…… (all the while bullying hyung to go to bed and piles a tonne of comforters on him, before making some porridge and what the heck, just keep on cleaning the whole apartment while he’s at it —-> still nagging and ranting) 

 

 

 

**=Owari=**


	7. #5

 

> **Anonymous asked: \o/ number 5.**
> 
> **No.5  - Nicknames? Pet names? Any in-jokes?**

 

 

 

There aren’t any like..  _official_  or permanent nicknames/petnames for either of them - except for the usual ‘ _Changdola_ ' or ' _Yunho-ya~_ ' or ' _Minnie_ ' or ' _Changminnie_ ' or on those rare occasions Changmin in a lovey dovey mood: ' _Baby’_ and may~be sometimes when Yunho is lucky, Changmin would call him ‘ _Sweetheart_ ' 

 

Saying that…..

 

********

 

Jung Yunho was  _dying_.

 

A strong hand strokes his sweaty back possessively.

 

He flattened his shoulders and chest against the mattress, pushed his ass back just a little, enough to show his readiness but not too much to seem needy.

 

Except he  _was_.. Every nerve sang with  _need_.

Want, want..  **WANT**

 

"Fuck..!"

He chokes out as he feels hands spreads his cheeks apart, thumb rubbing lightly over his hole thumb rubbing lightly over his hole. 

 

"Stop.. teas..Ahn!"

 

He feels, more than heard the quiet (evil!evil! _evil!_!) chuckle behind him and that warm breath on his skin and seconds later Changmin is licking him, running his tongue in one long sweep from the small of Yunho’s back straight down to his balls.

 

Yunho moans out loud, collapsing down on his elbows because he can’t even hold himself up. Changmin licks again, tongue swirling around this time, warm and wet and reaching inside as Yunho keens into the pillow.

 

It’s so crazy, that something so **dirty** could feel so good.

 

Yunho can’t explain it and it’s funny to think of how he screeched in embarrassment the first time Changmin attempted it.

 

Now he is the one that keeps begging for it.

 

"Changmin… Changmin-ah.. Ngh~.. onegaii.. I can’t anymore…"

 

Changmin smirked when he heard that breathless pleading,

"You are such a slut.."

 

He murmured and leans forward to nuzzles lightly against one of raised rounded cheeks,

"Such pretty  _pretty_  slut..”

 

Yunho groans and jerks forward as Changmin bit and licked the soft flesh while still ever so slowly thrusting his fingers in and out of Yunho’s body.

 

He realizes that Changmin is taking his own sweet time - switches from licking to kissing, rubbing his lips over sensitive skin and holding Yunho steady as Yunho twists his fingers helplessly into the pillow.

 

Yunho pushes himself back up again and reaches between his legs. If he doesn’t come soon, he’s going to go up in a burst of flames, he’s sure of it.

 

But Changmin grabbed his hand,

"No no no~ sweetheart… You’re going to come only when I said so.."

 

Yunho whines and look over his shoulder to his lover,

"Please Changmin-ah… please.. I need it so badly… Need to feel you filling me up hard and  **deep**  and exactly where I need it most.

Please, please fuck me~ Changmin…. ”

 

He sways his hips a little as if to entice the younger man into fucking him faster. 

 

Changmin swallowed heavily as he tries to calm himself. 

 

Having Yunho begging for him so prettily and desperately never fails to make things low in his belly clench tight and heat races down his spine. 

 

But before he would give Yunho what he wants, there’s one more thing he needs …

 

"Call me  **hyung** ~”

 

 

 

=Owari=


	8. #20

 

 

> **yunhomybear asked: Minho-20 please and thank you~ (♡ >ω< ♡)**
> 
>  
> 
> ******No 20 - What does their home look like? Their room?**

 

 

 

**Changmin**

 

  
  


 

 

 

**Yunho**

 

 

 

 

 

**NOTES:**

 

-  **Changmin**  doesn’t put out personal photos out in public.

\- He prefers masculine chic style: modern and sleek

\- Only the  _best_  and top-of-the-line stuff for him: posh and expensive.

\- You walk into his house, and there’ll be no doubt in your mind that this is the place of a very successful young man…and he’s not embarrassed to show it. 

-  _BUT~_  if one pays attention, one would noticed that the picture hanged so proudly on the Master bedroom wall doesn’t exactly suits with the rest of elegant feel of the house. For one thing, it wasn’t one that costs thousands of dollars (unlike those two in the living room). In fact it looks more like a child’s drawing than one of them famous artists.. And yet… for all the other paintings/pictures keep changing (depends on the owner’s mood), this one painting will always be there. There’s no signature on the picture.. Just a teeny tiny initial at the bottom corner of the canvas:  _J.Y_

 - And if one go to the kitchen, one noticed that for such chic glossy kitchen; there are unbelievable number of post it notes and silly magnets on both of the huge refrigerators glassy surface - with cute everyday messages like: ‘ _Morning Minnie~ ^_^_ ' or ' _Lunch?_ ' or ' _Call me 2nite~? :3’_  or ‘ _Can I have a kitten, Min~?_ ’. And the magnets would be largely of Disney’s characters such as: Bambi (80% of them), Minnie Mouse, Finding Nemo (with a ‘ _I miss you~_ ' words on the bottom) and even one of 'Grumpy the dwarf'. 

\- Changmin likes the smell of fresh bergamot and mandarin aromatic oil for his house. 

 

-  **Yunho**  loves loves loves  _LOV~ES_  colors.. whee! \\(^v^)/. He had fun choosing all the colors for his condominium with the interior designer (though Changmin followed him to reign him in - in case he went overboard:

“No sweetheart~ you can’t rainbow-paint your entire house.. People will get dizzy when they come inside..” =.=;;;)

\- If Changmin all about style and modern and elegance then Yunho is all about comfort and cheerfulness and lights and homey … For all he doesn’t know how to cook, Yunho’s place almost always have the sweet scent of strawberry shortcake lingering in the air (he found out later that the old housekeeper always bake some for Yunho when she knows he’s coming home)

\- In this house, one could always find traces of other people aside from its owner **:** Heechul’s colorful scarf on the back of one of the dining room’s chairs, One of Boa’s gloves tucked in between the couch cushion, Ho Jun’s lip balm on top of the coffee table, an open book facing downward on the study room’s desk (apparently whenever DongHo comes for a visit, he will read few pages before keeping it for another time - and even though Yunho told him to just take the damn book already, he insisted that it is more fun doing it this way and it gives him excuse to come and hang out at Yunho’s comfortable place more often..)

\- It’s almost like they are reluctant to leave and thus subconsciously left their mark behind as just like its owner, the house emits this…  _warmness_  that attracts and comfort others.

\- Saying that,  _no one_  as bad as Changmin though **:**  his fav specially engraved pewter mug among all of Yunho’s colorful quirky ones, so many of his clothes mixed with Yunho’s that they lost track which belongs to whom, his oversize super soft blue angora sweater hangs by Yunho’s bedpost (though to be fair this is due to Yunho tendency to steal it for himself; “Coz I miss you when you’re not around~ Changmin-ah..” * _cute kitten’s eyes_ *, and really, what could Changmin say to that??), Changmin’s headphone next to Yunho’s on the computer desk, Changmin’s coat in Yunho’s coat rack (no, not 1.. not 2.. but  **THREE** ), Changmin’s camera on the fireplace mantel, Changmin’s toothbrush next to Yunho’s own~….

\- Is it any wonder that Yunho’s downstairs neighbor thought that they actually live together and that Changmin just go outstation once in a while for work (on those days when Changmin goes back to his own house)? They are even referred to as the ‘ _nice young modern couple_ ' in the condominium building and the residents are extremely protective of them both (as one nosy paparazzi found out when she tried to pose as Yunho's girlfriend and found herself kicked to the curb and banned from getting within 10 meters of the building faster than she could even starts batting her eyelashes). 

 

 

 

= Owari=


	9. #24

 

 

> **Anonymous asked:**
> 
> **i want to choose a lot but is it okay if i choose 2? i enjoy your drabbles a lot. they're simple but they never fail to make me smile. i agree with the previous anon the you should try to answer all the questions if you have time. i would love to read drabbles about them. sorry, such a big fan of you! :)) anyway, homin for 8 and 24 please.**
> 
>  
> 
> **Anonymous said:**  
> 
> _do you still do this number drabble thing? if yes, no. 24 for jung and shim please_
> 
>  

 

**No 24 - Any doubts about the relationship?**

 

 

 

When you can’t openly hold each other’s hands.

 

When you clearly see the other person is hurting but you can’t do anything more than just give him a brotherly hug and a wan smile - even with  _every single_  particle in you wants to hold him close and gives reassuring kisses.

 

When you can only let less than a handful of closest friends and family members know about both of you, and even them.. those that you held dearest to your heart are skeptical and questioned the relationship.

 

When you are surrounded with beautiful amazing talented people day in and out and despite you have your own fair share of compliments, you  **are**  aware of how you look underneath all those make-ups and your own flaws that you keep hidden from the rest of the world… except him. Because he is the one person you can never lie to. 

 

When everywhere you go, the society.. the world.. keep shoving down your throat that what you’re doing.. what you are feeling.. this beautiful precious _fragile_ thing between you is wrong wrong  **wrong _!_**

 

With all these and more, honestly it’s hard  _not_  to have doubts about the relationship.

 

*********************

 

“You’re back.”

 

Yunho jumped at the sudden voice next to him and nearly dropped his keys. He glanced over his shoulder (not because he wants to see who is it as he could be half-dead and still he would recognize that voice) and can’t help flinched a bit at the intense glare directed at him.

 

‘ _Shit_.’ 

 “Oh hi, Changmin.. What are you doing here?”

 

“What? I can’t come and see my boyfriend? Especially since he ran off without even telling anyone where he was going and just sent his worried boyfriend a ‘ _don’t worry. I’m fine_ ’ text.”

 

"Then you shouldn’t worry. I’m fine.”

Yunho shrugged and opened the door to his motel room. 

 

Before he could close it however, Changmin pushed past him to come inside.

 

Yunho sighed tiredly.

“Seriously Min. I’m fine, ok. I’ll come back on Monday.. How do you even find me here?”

 

Changmin made a face at the small messy room before turning back to the other man with a ‘ _really~? you asking me that?_ ’ look.

 

Yunho rolled his eyes.

Oh yeah.. he forgot. This is  _Changmin_. The man who gets what he wants no matter how impossible it is.

Yunho wouldn’t be surprised if the younger man actually did track him by the GPS in his phone like some crazy stalker fan. 

 

“Listen, I just need some space, alright..

Just feel like some time alone.. get away from stuff..”

 

“You mean get away from  _me_.”

 

Yunho throw the keys onto the small wooden table angrily,

"God fuckin’ dammit Min! Not **everything** is about you, okay!”

 

“Oh, _really_?

You forgot.. who else knows you better than you even know yourself..

 _Any_ other problem, I will be the first to know.. You will tell me in a heartbeat."

Changmin grabbed both of Yunho’s upper arms

"So hyung, look at me and tell me that the whole ‘running away’ thing is not because you want to get away from me!  

I said,  _look at me!_ ”

 

Yunho didn’t say anything as Changmin shakes him roughly, he didn’t look at the taller man either.

 

The rough shaking slowed down until it stopped completely and Changmin tight grip on Yunho’s upper arms loosened and trailed down until he is holding both of the man’s hands in his and he leaned forward to rests his forehead on the other’s shoulder.

 

“ _Why_.. Why can’t you talk to me?..”

 

Yunho faltered at hearing that softy whispered words

"I… I’m sorry..”

 

Changmin lets out a frustrated laugh and straightened up. He searched the small face in front of him

“What are you thinking about?..

 _Talk_  to me, sweetheart..”

 

"This not gonna last, you know..”

 

Changmin furrowed his brow in confusion,

“What’s not gonna last?”

 

And that was just too much. 

The maknae complete obliviousness of how useless this is.. How their relationship living on borrowed time as it is..

 

Yunho snatched his hands back from Changmin’s loose hold and stepped back,

“ **This!** ”

He gestured the space between them,

“Dong Bang Shin Ki..  _us_! 

No, be quiet, don’t talk, let me finish, okay? Can you do that? Good.

How long do you think we have, Changmin?  _Honestly_..How long do you think we could going on the way we are?

The way I see it, Dong Bang Shin Ki? After we come back from the service,  _at most_.. at most we probably have around 5 years before the company decided to disband us for good.

You know as well as I do that idol groups are not  _meant_  to last long.

We go in and out with a bang. Beautiful and loud and  _amazing_  before we dwindled back to ashes and back to the ground.. We’re lucky that we even last this long… 

And that’s..that’s  _fine_ , okay.. I’m not complaining. This is the life that I chose and I’m happy with it.

But then what?

With us.. what will happen then?.. For all your parents and my family barely tolerated the way we are now, they thought this is just a phase… some kind of _temporary_  thing brought by the group’s breakup. They thought once we got it out of our system, separated.. meet new people.. well….”

 

He looked up into Changmin’s eyes

"And Changmin-ah.. Maybe they’re right..”

 

“Why do you assume we’re going to break up?”

Changmin asked quietly.

 

“I’m not assuming anything, Changmin. I’m merely trying to make you aware of the possibility that one day you might wake up and  _hate_  me for not picking up the drycleaning and leaving dirty dishes out and being childish and overprotective and  _clinging_  too much.

It happens, okay?!  

I will gladly admit that a lot of it was my fault, because I am childish and clingy and this life of ours had me a little screwed up there for a bit, I  **admit**  that.”

 

"Hyun..”

 

“No, **listen**!”

 

Yunho starts pacing (not that there’s that much space to do so in the first place) coz he’s pretty sure he’s going to explode if he just keep standing there.

“The way I see it, there are a couple different ways this could turn out: One - you get tired of me. Maybe someone better comes along, a pretty girl, I don’t know.

Or the whole wanting to strangle each other thing comes into play again.

Either way, it ends there and you know what? That is actually the preferred outcome, at least we’re still friends..

Because if you dare to think we won’t be friends just because you don’t love me, anymore, then you have another thing coming, okay!

I will never let you go!”

 

"….I’m not sure to be angry coz you are breaking up with me or to be happy that you just declared your love..”

Changmin muttered.

 

“Decla..!"

Yunho fumed,

"Let me tell you something, dongseang:  _This_  is not a declaration.

This, is me trying to make you see some sense. 

Which brings me to the second point:

Everybody disapproved of us! 

I mean, sure~ they think we’re cute now. But 5, 10,  _15_  years down the road??

They’ll shun us, Min-ah…

And that’s.. I don’t want you to ever _ever_ experience that..”

 

“I can’t believe you actually came up with that many reasons for us not to be together.”

Changmin said quiet and calmly

 

 

..... and when Yunho looks up, he gets a full dose of the Changmin's infamous _I’m-a-scary-son-of-a-bitch-and-I-will-fuck-you-up_ face.

Several staff and hoobaes cried and one even pissed his pants having that face turned onto them.

Yunho could testify to that fact.

 

“Because I know how it goes, okay? It’s good now, but for how long. 

Seriously, can you even tell me why we should keep doing this? I mean, a good, long-term reason?”

Yunho challenged 

 

“Okay, I’ll give you a reason”

Changmin keeps clenching and opening his fists, like he wants to hit something but isn’t sure what.  

“ _I love you_ , how about that? I miss you when you’re not around. Last night that I had to sleep in front of the TV because I couldn’t take the quiet. 

I love your babbling, your childish wonder at every- _freakin_ ’-thing. I love how you tried to act matured in public but still couldn’t quite hide your giggles when something amuses you. I even love it when you acting all spoiled and clingy.

And you know what?  **Fuck you.**

I have a fridge full of strawberries stuff: milk, ice-cream, the fruit.. **I don’t even fuckin' _like_ strawberry!**

Your clothes filled my closet more than mine does and everywhere I look in the apartment, there’re your stuff everywhere coz you’re this absentminded lovable  _idiot_ who keep dropping and forgetting his stuff everywhere you go! And I don’t mind.. I  **want**  them there..

Makes me feel like less lonely.. like you’re mine and I’m  _yours_  too..”

 

Changmin took a deep breath and it’s like he aged several years in matter of seconds.

His shoulders slumped and a weary and resigned look crept into his eyes,

"If you going to leave anyway you shouldn’t come into my life in the first place..

You can’t make people care and waltz off away from them just because you’re scared..

It’s not fair, hyung..”

 

Yunho’s heart almost stops in his chest. He forgot, he’s not the only one who has something important to lose here.

"Changmin-ah… I’m sor..”

 

Then the younger man straighten up and fix Yunho right in his sudden steely gaze,

“But lucky for you _I’m_ not stupid. 

And I don’t  _care_  what other people say.. If we are to be shun, then it’s their lost.

If we can’t find work anymore here when people finds out, well~ there’s whole world out there for us to explore.”

 

"Eh? But..”

 

“I don’t care if every single one of them walks out of my life.. As long as I’ll have you in here with me..”

 

“You… I can’t believe you.. ”

Yunho whispered chokingly but already with a hint of smile gracing his lips

“C’mere..”

He holds his arms out and Changmin steps into his embrace, as if on pure instinct.

 

It feels so perfectly right, holding him like this, and Yunho can’t believe he was just about to throw it all away.

 

“Do you hear me? I’m not letting you go. No matter what. And you are not allowed to leave either!”

 

“Yes, yes.. I heard you..

I’m sorry Changmin-ah.. Hyung was a pabo..

I didn’t think about your feeling..”

 

“You’re mean and if I don’t love you as much as I do, I would punch you so hard for scaring me..”

Changmin whispers against his neck, tightening his hold around Yunho - part relief, part in warning. 

 

Yunho winced - is that the sound of his bones creaking?,

“I’m sorry baby.. Thank you for not letting go..”

 

“You owe me dinner.”

 

“Don’t I always pay anyway?”

 

* _Squeezed tighter_ *

 

“Ah.. sorry, sorry… Ok, ok.. Of course I’ll treat you to dinner, baby..”

 

************************************

 

Of course it wasn’t always resolved so easily.

 

Sometimes it’ll be Changmin who wants a break when Yunho pushes too hard and he was exhausted and feeling mean

 

Sometimes the pressure from friends, family…  _fans_ , just got a little bit too much and sting a little bit too sharp and they wondered if they really do have a future together or are they just fooling themselves.

 

Sometimes they really  _did_  break up (more than few times actually), but got back together after couple of weeks when they found out that the gut wrenching hurt from the separation and from missing each other so much, hurts more than anything they could ever bear. 

 

Sometimes they go and try to meet other people - just to keep the option open (aka to keep their parents happy) but at the end of the day, they found themselves thinking about the other more than whoever it was sitting in front of them.

 

So yes, their relationship is  _far_  from perfect and not everything is all rainbows and sunshine.. 

 

And no,they themselves don’t know how long they will last - hoping for forever but trying to be as realistic as possible.

 

But..

What they do know is that:

 

Whatever happens tomorrow, here.. this.. now..  _THEM_..

 

It’s worth it. 

 

 

~ _finis_ ~

 

 

 

**A/N:**

**-** As much as I love ChangminHo, I'm pretty sure their relationship aren't always rainbows and roses.. For one thing, both of them are stubborn as a mule.. And while I love for them to be all fluffy and happy, I'm also pretty sure IF they are or going to be together, they WOULD break up at least couple of times before deciding that while they _could_ live without the other, they really **don't want** to. And what they have is worth fighting for through the pressure from the society/family/peers..etc..

 


	10. #12

 

 

 

> **Anonymous asked: HOMIN -12**

 

**no 12 - Is there a wedding? What was the proposal like? Any kind of honeymoon?**

 

 

 

**i) Wedding**

 

They just had a simple intimate wedding (and by that I meant with 1430 guests **.__.** )

 

Yunho was in charge of selecting their wedding cake (coz if it’s left to Changmin, there is a bright chance that they would all die from shock of sugar overloads way before the wedding as he will purposely rejects all the cakes just so they will get to taste more free samples~), helped by Boa. 

 

Changmin was in charge of monitoring the guests list (coz Yunho just wants to invite _everyone_ who ever smiled at him.. even with Changmin monitoring, Yunho managed to sneaked in few (hundreds) names on the list)

 

and Boa took it upon  _herself_  to oversee the flower arrangements, decoration (and choose the color scheme, theme,  **FOOD**  —> coz the boys are hopeless! For one thing, they don’t even know the difference between mint green and turquoise.. and that pink and orange combination is a BIG NO-NO~! Not to mentioned, they were perfectly happy to have pizza and fried chicken for the menu)

and  _basically everything else_  as this is  **THE**  wedding of the century and she’ll be  **damned** if she lets those two idiots ruined it and No, she doesn’t care that it’s actually _their_ wedding (her words.. quote,unquote =.=;;) 

 

 ******* Just fyi: The wedding was beautiful.. sunset wedding at the beach,the two grooms looked especially dashing and handsome with their matching light silvery grey and navy Valentino suits (Yunho: Grey, Changmin: navy).

The guests were happy and when both grooms recite their marriage vows (they wrote their own) - holding hands and looking into each others’ eyes, there wasn’t a dry eye around. 

 

 

 

 

**ii) Proposal**

 

Yunho doesn’t know this but~ Changmin actually  _supposed_  to proposed to him on his birthday weekend when they had a romantic dinner at one of the most expensive high-end restaurant in Seoul. Coincidentally their latest single ‘ **Something** ’ topped all the music charts and went on all-kill for all music program, so Yunho didn’t suspect anything when Changmin asked him out using ’ _to celebrate TVXQ success and also your birthday, hyung~ I just feel like splurging a bit.._ ’ as an excuse. 

 

He planned everything  _perfectly_.

Romantic and cliche and  _just_  the way his bb loves it 

 

 First, there’ll be the romantic dinner (complete with fresh South Sea oyster and caviar as appetizer; comfit foie gras, blue fin tuna, saffron risotto and wagyu beef as their main and finish off with fat luscious strawberries half dipped with Belgium dark chocolate and Vanilla and Nutmeg Creme Brulee. He even already decides to indulge in a bottle of Montrachet Grand Cru Chardonnay ( _3 mill won, bitch!_ ) for this special night)

 

The ring would be put within Creme Brulee in Yunho’s plate.

 

And when his honey found the ring, the KyuLine would popped out and sing romantic songs and then he would propose to the love of his life and after Yunho accepts (of  _course_  he would~! Why wouldn’t he??!), they would go back to the luxurious Presidential suite that Changmin booked at Shilla Hotel where he intends to spoil his darling all night long.. 

 

Yep, Changmin planned everything so carefully (He even had the KyuLine to practice their entrance and song at least 5 times before the night).

Nothing.. and he means  _NOTHING_  could go wrong that night. 

 

 _Except_ now he is looking at Yunho take that last bite of Creme Brulee - humming in appreciation at the smooth creamy taste of the soft treat - (yes it is truly excellent and if Changmin wasn’t so nervous, he would be trying to steal some from Yunho’s bowl)

with **NO RING IN SIGHT!!**

 

Where the _fuck_ is that thing?? 

 

Changmin tried to surreptitiously peered into Yunho’s little porcelain bowl - just in case the (custom-made, platinum with diamond dust finish and brilliant cut **diamonds** around it) ring was left in there.. 

 

But no.

The bowl was empty. 

 

_Shit! did he accidentally ate it?! I’m so screwed.._

 

“Changmin? You alright? Why are you looking at me like that?”

Yunho tilted his head in confusion at Changmin’s half-glare, half-horror look. 

 

Changmin looks at Yunho and down at the (sadly) empty bowl and up at Yunho again - opens his mouth wordlessly… and closes it again.

Just how the fuck could he tell Yunho that Yunho might’ve accidentally swallowed his own engagement ring???

“Uh..”

 

“Changmin~?”

 

“Um Yunho-ya~..”

Changmin take Yunho’s hand in his and leans forward.

 

But before he could say anything else, the lights suddenly dimmed around them and three tuxedo-clad men appeared around their table - startling them both, 

They are Kyuhyun, Minho, Ryeowook and Jonghyun...

( _Fuck! How could I forgot about them!!!_ )

 

The trio started singing ( _I think I Love You - Byul_ ) and as the light starting to brighten again, Yunho at seeing who those guys are, laughs in amusement when Jonghyun stepped forwards and gives him a pink rose (and despite Changmin about to tear off his hair in frustration, he can’t help but smile at the sound of his beloved’s sweet laughter). 

 

Then they moved to a lovely a capella rendition of SuJu ‘ _No Other_ ’ and ’ _It’s You_ ’ (’ _wow, these guys really are daebak_ ’ Changmin thought and feels grateful for his friends) and finally TVXQ very own romantic ’ _Tonight_ ’.

 

Yunho clapped his hands in delight after they finished

“That was amazing! But what are you guys doing here?”

 

“Why else~?! To cele…uh.. wha..”

Kyuhyun and the others then noticed Changmin glaring and making a ‘ _No No_ ’ gesture behind Yunho and cleared his throat awkwardly..

“Uh.. I..uh.. I mean.. We.. um.. we..”

 

“We are trying to earn some extra spending money!”

Jonghyun blurted out in panic.

 

Yunho blinked (and Changmin mentally facepalmed himself).

 

“Oh..Um.. I’m.. sorry to hear that? Are you guys in trouble?”

Yunho asked in concern.

 

Kyuhyun stopped in the middle of giving Jonghyun headlock,

“No.. No we aren’t.. Just.. um..just…”

 

Yunho smiled gently at his hoobaes,

“Hey, no need to explain if you guys don’t want to.. Listen, I’ll go and have a talk with Kim Sajangnim tomorrow, okay? Maybe we could work something out~.. extra bonus or something, alright~?”

 

“Yeah~!”

Kyuhyun cheered and promptly got his head swapped by Ryeowook (‘ _Thank you God for Wookie~_ ’ Changmin thinks - exasperated by his idiot friends)

 

“That’s okay hyung.. These guys just playing around with you.. Actually Changmin told us his plan to take you here and so we just thought to give you guys a nice surprise and to congratulate you guys for TVXQ amazing comeback..”

Ryeowook said calmly. 

“Now, we interrupted your dinner long enough.. We should take our leave.. Congratulation again, hyung.. Changmin-ah..”

 

Ryeowook and Minho then grabbed both Kyuhyun and Jonghyun away - not before giving Changmin a worried and questioning look. 

Changmin shook his head briefly, he would tell them later..

 

For now though~..

 

“Hyung, we need to get you to the hospital now.”

 

“Eh? What?!”

 

 

*******

 

 

So in the end, the so-called romantic most perfect proposal ever didn’t turn out exactly like Changmin imagined.. In fact, one even might say it was a **disaster** :

 

Changmin dragging a confused Yunho to the hospital and insisted the doctor to x-ray, scanned and even MRI Yunho’s tummy 

 

(“But I’m feeling fine, Changmin-ah~..”

 

“No you don’t.”

 

”???” ( ・◇・)？ )

 

And they didn’t even get to use the luxurious suite as after spending nearly half the night at the hospital, Yunho was tired and became irritable when Changmin refused to answer him ‘ _what the hell is going on~?! And don’t you dare to even **suggest** to do colonoscopy, Shim Changmin!_ ’

 

So he stormed off (in the middle of Changmin trying to cajoled him that taking laxative is actually a very good practice after having such rich meal like they had) with a very un-Yunho-like rude gesture towards his boyfriend and with strict order that Changmin not to call and that he didn’t even want to see Changmin, not until the younger man becomes sane again. 

 

They made up afterwards, of course

(though Changmin still didn’t tell Yunho what’s up with him that night and just put the blame having bad reaction to the oysters “ _You’ll never know what kind of chemical they put it in food nowadays, huh~?_ ”

Yunho looked at him suspiciously but opted not to point out that the oysters they had was raw plus Yunho had some too and he was fine.. For that, Changmin was truly grateful..).

 

Later Changmin found out from the restaurant manager that they had accidentally served Yunho with the wrong Creme Brulee and the one with the ring in it had apparently been served to an old couple celebrating their 50th anniversary three tables down from theirs. After initial happiness from the wife and confusion from the husband, they figured out that the ring wasn’t meant for them and had given it back to the restaurant.

 

But Changmin took it as a sign that maybe it wasn’t yet the perfect timing for him and Yunho and gave the ring as an anonymous present to the old couple and even pay for the ring to be fitted to the wife’s finger more perfectly.

 

‘ _Not yet…_ ’

 

It was couple months after that (disastrous, please-forget-it-as-soon-as-possible-thank-you-very-much) night and they were both in Japan, in the beginning of TVXQ Tree Tour.

 

It was~ just another night in their hotel room - both are exhausted but happy with how well the preparation for the tour is going. With each concert, each performance.. they are reminded again and again how much they love their job and how amazing the fans are. 

 

Thinking back about it, Changmin honestly can’t point exactly what is so.. _different_ about it this time..

 

Just..

 

Yunho was on the couch, talking animatedly - tired but too excited to sleep (so he decided that if _he_ can’t sleep than Changmin should be a good boyfriend and not sleep too  >.<;;)..

 

Changmin was sitting sideway besides him, propping his head up on the back of the couch with one hand and just looking at the excited man in front of him with a soft indulgent smile on his face - just half listening to Yunho’s rambling.

Then Yunho tilted his head back and a bit to the side towards Changmin and the soft light emanating from the bedside lamp lends an unearthly glow around him. 

 

Changmin reached out and tuck an unruly lock of hair behind the other’s ear and strokes that soft rounded cheek affectionately.

 

Yunho stopped talking and looked at Changmin with a soft smile of his own.

 

And **there** it is:

 

Just this.. _click_ of something finally locked into its place..

 

He feels…. **_complete_**.

 

“Marry me..”

He whispered. 

 

Yunho’s eyes widened but before he could say anything, Changmin placed a finger over his mouth

“Just say ‘ _Yes_ ’, Yunho-ya..”

 

With a gentle rub on the plush lower lip, he lets his finger fell away. 

Awaiting the other’s reply

 

Closing his mouth but still not saying anything,  Yunho searched Changmin’s face and look deep into his eyes and after he found what he was searching for, he smiles.

He put a hand around Changmin’s neck and pulled him closer until Changmin’s mouth hovered precariously close to his, their noses touched and their breaths mingled.

 

"Pabo Changmin-ah.. Do you really think I would say ‘ _No_ ’~?”

He whispered right back 

 

Their lips met.

 

And it was _perfect_.

 

 

 

**iii) ~~Honeymoon~~**

 

Unfortunately due to their crazy schedule they haven’t been to any official honeymoon yet. 

 

But Yunho doesn’t really mind as Changmin made it his mission to steal Yunho for short getaways as often as he possibly could and the staff are used to getting sudden

‘ _Away this weekend. Do not contact unless someone’s dying_ ’ text from either one of them

 

(it drives the President crazy but then, he can’t exactly say anything as nobody dared to cross The Most Lovable Sunbae ever existed and his precious Demon in Disguise sweetheart). 

 

 

 

_~finis~_

 

 

_ _

 

 

:)


End file.
